Discussão:A evolução é apenas uma teoria
Fugindo do Tópico Acredito que o artigo precisa mais que uma wikificação: precisa de uma reformulação. O artigo está misturando dois assuntos: 1. o que é uma teoria científica 2. quais as provas da teoria da evolução Pelo que eu entendi, a proposta do artigo é demonstrar que dizer que "a evolução é apenas uma teoria" é um erro conceitual, de quem não sabe o que é uma teoria científica. Neste caso, não cabe discutir se foi provada ou não, apenas demonstrar que teorias científicas são o nível mais elevado de "verdade", em relação aos conhecimentos científicos, e que teorias não são transformadas em "fatos" ou "leis". Outra coisa, acho que cabe apontar que a evolução é um fato, e este fato é explicado pela teoria da evolução. Ou seja, quando falamos de evolução, estamos a tratar de duas coisas: o fato e a teoria que o explica. :15 Answers to Creationist Nonsense 1. Evolution is only a theory. It is not a fact or a scientific law. Many people learned in elementary school that a theory falls in the middle of a hierarchy of certainty--above a mere hypothesis but below a law. Scientists do not use the terms that way, however. According to the National Academy of Sciences (NAS), a scientific theory is "a well-substantiated explanation of some aspect of the natural world that can incorporate facts, laws, inferences, and tested hypotheses." No amount of validation changes a theory into a law, which is a descriptive generalization about nature. So when scientists talk about the theory of evolution--or the atomic theory or the theory of relativity, for that matter--they are not expressing reservations about its truth. In addition to the theory of evolution, meaning the idea of descent with modification, one may also speak of the fact of evolution. The NAS defines a fact as "an observation that has been repeatedly confirmed and for all practical purposes is accepted as 'true.'" The fossil record and abundant other evidence testify that organisms have evolved through time. Although no one observed those transformations, the indirect evidence is clear, unambiguous and compelling. All sciences frequently rely on indirect evidence. Physicists cannot see subatomic particles directly, for instance, so they verify their existence by watching for telltale tracks that the particles leave in cloud chambers. The absence of direct observation does not make physicists' conclusions less certain. --Cesarakg 18h41min de 30 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Secção "Resposta" Se está comprovado deixa de ser hipótese e teoria NÃO é o grau máximo de comprovação, pois é um conjunto de postulados e hipóteses que podem ou não serem comprovados. (Discussão) : Teorias não viram leis. No máximo, elas ganham confiabilidade à medida que acumulam-se as evidências, mas elas NUNCA são transformadas em leis, então a afirmação "é só uma teoria" é decorrente de um erro, de achar que por ser teoria não tem comprovação. : Além disso, existe a Evolução (um fato natural) e a Teoria da Evolução (um modelo científico que tenta entender como acontece o fato natural). Então teoria é a ideia científica com grau máximo de comprovação, não tem nada "superior". E hipótese é um "germe de teoria", antes de ser uma teoria, uma ideia científica começa como hipótese testável. : É importante notar que teorias tem, no seu bojo, leis e hipóteses testáveis, além de evidências. : Cesarakg (discussão) 18h02min de 19 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC)